Warriors: Tears of Blood
by firepaww
Summary: Fawnpaw and Cedarpaw are orphans, or so they think. After they find out they don't truely belong to DewClan, they go on an adventure, in search of their real parents and Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

DewClan:

Leader: Creekstar, brown she-cat with black striped tail, sea green eyes

Deputy: Icebreeze, white tom with icey blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Poppyfur, orange she-cat with orange-yellow eyes

Warriors:

Sorrelear, white she-cat with golden tips, apprentice: Cedarpaw

Howlingspot, creamy colored tom with brown face, paws, and tail, apprentice: Fawnpaw

Goldenfur, bright-spirited orange and yellow she-cat

Cloudface, light gray tom with white face,

Quietfire, small shy black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Flameleaf, mischievous fiery red she-cat, apprentice: Nightpaw

Shadeclaw, distant dark gray tom

Apprentices:

Nightpaw, black tom with icey blue eyes

Fawnpaw, eager creamy-colored she-cat

Cedarpaw, cold brown tom with green eyes

Queens/Kits:

Mintflower, white she-cat with green eyes, kits: Skykit, Brackenkit

Littlestream, small tabby she-cat, pregnant

Elders:

Missingfoot, large tabby tom with three paws

ShadeClan:

Leader: Smallstar, unusually small brown tom

Deputy: Phoenixfall, orange tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Whitetail, white tom with sharp green eyes

Medicine Apprentice: Amberpaw

Warriors:

Silverheart, silvery gray she-cat, blue eyes, apprentice: Larkpaw

Adderstrike, light brown tom

Mouseclaw, small brown she-cat, apprentice:

Hawktalon, strong black tom with yellow eyes

Scarredpelt, scarred light gray tom, Windpaw

Nightsky, dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Amberpaw, blind orange she-cat; medicine cat apprentice

Larkpaw, cheery silver she-cat

Windpaw, small dark gray tom

Brightpaw, tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens/Kits:

Flamewhisper, fiery orange she-cat, kits: Starlingkit, Silentkit

Elders:

Grayface, blue tom, gray tinted muzzle

FireClan:

Leader: Brownstar, large brown she-cat

Deputy: Tornclaw, dark tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Willowstep, tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Cedarpelt, dark gray tom

Lionfur, great yellow tom

Leopardspot, creamy colored she-cat with brown spots

Barkstone, brown tom

Riversong, dark gray she-cat, sea green eyes

Blueclaw, blue-gray she-cat

Berrypelt, bright orange she-cat

Apprentices:

Mudpaw, dark brown tom

Melodypaw, light gray she-cat

Yellowpaw, pale cream she-cat

Redpaw, red-brown tom

Spottedpaw, small tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens/Kits:

Moonstream, orange tabby she-cat; kit: Streamkit

Elders:

Brokennose, black she-cat with broken nose

DuskClan:

Leader: Shadestar, black tom

Deputy: Dawnfrost, tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Lightchance, orange tabby she-cat

Medicine Apprentice: Starpaw, light orange she-cat

Warriors:

Pumastrike, swift light brown she-cat

Leafgaze, tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Squirreltail, light brown she-cat with fluffy tail

Snowlight, white tom

Greenwhisker, tabby she-cat, green eyes

Raveneye, gray tom with unusual black eyes

Apprentices:

Crowpaw, self-conscious dark gray tom

Faithpaw, brown tabby she-cat

Tigerpaw, brown tabby tom

Blackpaw, black tom, with gray eyes

Satinpaw, red-brown she-cat

Queens/Kits:

Blizzardstorm, white she-cat; pregnant

Outside of Clans:

Serenity, white she-cat; kittypet

Cleo, brown tabby tom; loner


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The cold wind blew through the forest. An ear of a silvery gray cat pricked as she heard a stick crack behind her. She jumped and turned around, baring her teeth. She let out a sigh as it was just a rabbit, sniffing around the ground. In her mouth she carried a small creamy-colored kit that was mewling.

Behind the silver cat, was a dark brown tabby, carrying another kit. She stared lovingly at the tabby, and he stared back. She paused for a moment, sensing another presence, but it was just the rabbit scurrying ahead of her.

"Silverheart, are we nearly there?" the tabby asked.

"Yes, Adderstrike. It's just over this hill!" the she-cat replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The kits squealed and Silverheart feared they would be heard. But no one came. The two cats made their way over the hill, and found a bush close to the DewClan camp. They dumped the kits into the bush, and Silverheart let them suckle milk for the last time.

Silverheart and Adderstrike heard cats coming, and ran, back to their territory. They didn't want to be scented with DewClan when they came back to their clan, so they hid in the stream, getting wet to mask the scent. The cats were gone.

The kits mewled, still wanting more milk. They were only a few days old, and had no chance of surviving here.

The DewClan cats ran to the bush, hearing the desperate mewls of newborn kits. The patrol took the two kits out and sniffed them. They were definitely not DewClan's kits. One of the cats, a light brown tom, stepped forward and smelled the kits.

He looked at his clanmates. "They smell like ShadeClan!" he announced, and the other cats stared at him, surprised.

They picked the kits up and walked back to their camp.


End file.
